Saving Innocence
by Court1
Summary: Logan Wolverine and Hank Beast are pulled into another place and time where they run into a young friend that helps them understand an old one. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Title: Saving Innocence
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: PG
Status: Unfinished. Part 1 
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: Logan and Hank are pulled into another place and time where they run into a young friend that helps them understand an old one.
Warning/Notes: This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. As usual, I went easy on the accents. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ Oh! And if the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
----------------------------------------------------

Bobby excitedly opens the door to the Medlab, almost running into Hank as he walks out. "Hey, have you met Jordan?"

"If you speaking of the young lady that has come from Academy to work with the Professor, no I have not. I am on my way to speak with her now." Hank pats his medical coat as if looking for something. "My glasses." He turns and walks back into the lab, followed by Bobby.

"Did you hear what she can do? It's pretty cool if you ask me." Bobby picked up Hanks glasses from a table.

"From what I was told she can open portals to mirroring dimensions and different time...where did I put those." Hank continued looking under papers and books on his desk as Bobby smiled.

Bobby tapped Hank on the shoulder and handed him his glasses. "Yea, she says she can send you to last place you were thinking about and then bring you back later. And since it is a mirroring dimension you can mess with things and it really doesn't destroy the fabric of time..or whatever."

Hank rolled his eyes as he dropped his glasses in his coat pocket. "It's not something to play with Bobby, just because it does not effect this dimension and time does not mean it doesn't effect another. How would you like to disturb a world and then be stuck there when she cannot return you to this one?"

Bobby followed Hank out the door again, arguing with him down the hall. "She instantly brings you back two or three days later, that is why she is here. Emma thinks it has something to do with telepathy, since she reads your mind to send you to the dimension and has to make some kind of link to automatically find you again later. I still think it would be cool, just think of all the things you could learn and use against others later." _Oh the jokes I could pull then._

Hank pushed the button for the elevator, surprised that he has to wait for it, he turns and looks at Bobby. "I do not suggest you use this as a new game until we have taught her to use it properly. Considering it takes her several days to gain the strength to reopen the portal is worrying enough." Hank turns back when the doors open to find why he had to wait. "Hello Logan."

"Hey Blue, I was coming down to talk to ya." Logan stepped out of the elevator into the cold metal halls, which made him cringe slightly.

"Go on up Bobby, I will be up in a few minutes. Remember what I said, she is not a toy." 

"Yea Yea, I know." Bobby waved his hand dismissively as the elevator doors closed.

Logan shook his head. "I don't even want to know who's not a toy this time." 

Hank chuckled. "Just the young lady from the Academy, he thinks he can use her power to dig up dirt for his nasty jokes. I was getting ready to go see her when you arrived. Do we need to go to the MedLab?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you for something for Remy, but it can wait until later." 

"We can discuss it on the way back up if you like? I should not be long with the student, she is here to see the Professor mainly. He just wants me to meet her so she will be comfortable if something should happen during training." Hank waved his hand towards the elevator.

Logan nodded and followed Hank in. "I was just wondering if you could give me something to help Remy sleep."

Hank tilted his head slightly in wonder. "Is he having problems falling asleep? Have you tried hot milk or reading? I hate to give the young man medication, his system handles them strangely." 

"No, Remy doesn't have problems falling asleep, it's staying asleep. He keeps having these nightmares, he has always had them, but they seem to be happening more often . The less sleep he gets the more nightmares he has, and I don't think I can take him waking up screaming anymore. He seems so terrified."

Hank gave Logan a worried look as he followed him out the now opened doors. "Has he told you what they are about? Maybe talking would help."

Logan shook his head. "He won't tell me, he keeps saying he doesn't remember, but I know he's lying. I've tried to push him but it just upset him more."

They both stopped in the hall outside the living room where the others were meeting with the new student. Hank sighed. "I will give you some mild sleeping pills, we will see how he reacts to them and maybe give him something stronger if he needs it."

"Thanks Blue, I will come down later and get them from ya. Now I just have to get him to take the damn things." He turned to walk away and was stopped.

"Why don't you come in, I should only be a minute. You should meet the new student anyway, it will make her more comfortable knowing everyone while she is here. After we can go down and get the pills." Logan shrugged and continued down the hall with the doctor. "So Remy hasn't given you any clue as to what these dreams are about?"

"These don't think they are dreams, they seem too real to him, there more like flashbacks. I think they have something to do with his childhood......." Logan was cut off when they walked through the living room door and was blinded by a bright light. He cringed and closed his eyes, opening them again when he felt himself hit the ground hard. "What the hell was that?" He blinked trying to get his vision back, when he did he noticed he was outside in what seemed to be an alley. He looked around only seeing a dumpster, a homeless drunk, that seemed to be oblivious to their arrival, and Hank a few feet from him. "Hank? You alright?"

"What was that?" Hank rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up.

"Not sure, but we are outside, in a city I don't know. It sure ain't New York, smells wrong." Logan stood up and sniffed the air and took a better look around, not recognizing anything. "We need to find out what is going on and the way back home."

Hank stood up and brushed off his clothes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. "Glad I carry this around with me." Hank pushed the button on the image inducer which changed him to his normal human form. 

"Well that is one problem solved, lets get the hell out of this alley." Logan grumbled while walking out onto the street. He looked around seeing nothing he knew. He saw, what seemed to be, tourists, in odd clothing, on a street lined with outdoor cafe's and stores. "Recognize anything Blue?"

"I have a feeling we were just introduced to the new student's powers personally." Hank answered pointing at the newspaper stand. Hank bent down, put on his glasses, and read the newspaper heading. "New Orleans Post June 13, 1985"

Logan's eyes widened. "What the hell? You're telling me she has the power to send people back in time?" 

"Not exactly." Hank stood up and pplaced his glasses into his pocket. "A mirroring dimension and another time."

Logan threw his hands into the air. "Oh that's better, I thought for a second we were just in another time, now we are on another world too."

Hank pulled Logan back into the nearby alley. "Will you be quiet, we don't need everyone to think we are crazy. It's a mirroring dimension, which means everything and everyone should be the same. Jordan will be able to pull us back to our world and time, it will just take a few days. Until then we will just have to make the best of it."

"A few days?" Logan sighed. "Fine, lets find a hotel and just hole up until we go back. She will know where we are, we don't have to do anything?"

"That is what I was told, that is why she is here...or there, to talk to the Professor about the link she creates that allows her to find us later. It just takes her two to three days to gain the strength to reopen the portal. So if we stay in a hotel she will be able to find us there."

Logan fumbled in his wallet. "Damn it, I knew those new bills were a bad idea. I have one old hundred dollar bill, and two twentys, hopefully that will work for a few days."

Hank followed suit and looked in his wallet. "I have three old twentys and some ones and fives. That should be plenty. Let's ask someone in the deli across the street for directions to the nearest hotel. I personally know nothing about New Orleans."

Logan nodded and they walked across the street. "Why New Orleans anyway?"

"Jordan sends people to the last place they think of. I guess since we were speaking of Remy it triggered this trip to New Orleans." Hank smiled at a pretty blonde that was standing at the crosswalk they were approaching.

Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed Hank's arm, pulling him towards the deli. "Hank, don't smile at her, she will think you want something." 

"What do you mean? She smiled at me, I smiled back, I was just being friendly." Hank gave Logan a sly grin.

"Yea, she is being friendly alright." Logan pointed at the street sign above their head. "Bourbon Street, its were all the whores stand, and watch your pockets."

Hank took a quick look around and noticed that there was a very lovely lady on each corner and several in between. "Oh."

"I will go in and ask for directions to the nearest hotel, stay here and try not to attract anything." Logan chuckled as he walked into the small deli. He walked up to the edge of a long counter and waited for the teenage boy behind it to wait on his customer. 

The teenage boy slowly walked over, acting slightly annoyed. "Can I help y'" 

"Yea, can ya give me directions to the nearest hotel?" Logan turned when the bell on the door chimed, signaling another customer.

"Lemme get dis kid outta here and I'll draw y' a map." The teenager walked back over to the serving area an eyed the new customer. "Usual boy?" The young customer nodded and the worker went back to the kitchen.

Logan looked at the small boy that was waiting at the counter. The boy was dirty, his hair oily and stringy. The child had on worn clothes that were way too large for him, and sunglasses that looked like they had been broken and mended several times. He also noticed the kid looked thin and was slightly trembling. He kept looking at the boy trying to figure out just how old he was, when the boy looked over at him, making it aware he noticed the large man was staring at him. Logan realized what he was doing and looked away. Just then the teenager returned with a sandwich and slid it across the counter to the boy. The young child sat a twenty dollar bill on the counter and grabbed the sandwich. The teenager walked back over to Logan and began to draw a map on a piece of paper. Logan looked at the boy who was leaving and then back to the deli worker. "Did ya just take $20 from that kid for a sandwich?"

"Huh?" The worker looked up from his doodling to Logan. "Oh, dat kid. Yea, he comes in all da time, he lives in da alleys round here. He gives me $20, I give em a sandwich. Boss says not to let da freak in, but I make $15 everytime. Da kid is too stupid ta know how much it really cost." He laughed and went back to drawing a map.

Logan growled and grabbed the teenager by his collar. "Give me the change you owe the kid."

"Hey mister, what da hell is y' problem?" The teenager yelled back.

"Do ya know what a street kid has to do for $20? It doesn't come easy. Now give me the damn change ya owe the kid and I will make sure he gets it." Logan pushed the teen backwards towards the register. The worker quickly fished out the change he should have given the boy and gave it to Logan. "Good, now if the kid comes in again ya will give him the right change or ya will have to talk to me again." Logan snarled and stomped out.

Hank noticed Logan looked a bit upset when he came through the doors. "What's wrong Logan?" Hank stood up from his chair when Logan walked right by him. "Logan, what is going on?" He raced after the Canadian and finally caught up. "What are you doing? What is wrong with you?"

"Not now Blue, I am trying to track this kid." Logan suddenly stopped. "Shit! I can't get his scent, there are too many new smells here to tell the difference between them all." 

"Logan are you talking about the small boy that went into the deli while you were inside? If so he went down that alley." Hank pointed towards the alley across the street from where they were standing.

"Come on then." Logan said while running across the street. He stopped half way across to look at Hank, who had not moved. "Hank come on." 

Hank sighed and rushed across the street to catch up with Logan. "Would you please tell me what this is about? We should be finding a hotel, not following small children home." 

"This is his home Hank. He's a street kid, and that brat inside the deli has been ripping him off. He took $20 from the kid for a sandwich just because he didn't know better." Logan kept looking behind dumpsters and doorways. "So I got his change and I'm trying to find him to give it back. If he has this money it may save him from doing something stupid to get more later." Logan pointed his finger, signalling Hank to stay quiet. Logan slowly walked towards a doorway, followed closely by Hank. He looked inside to see the boy with his back towards him shovelling the sandwich in his mouth faster then he could possible chew it. Logan backed up slightly and walked into view so he wouldn't startle the kid by coming up behind him. "Hey kid."

The young boy jumped and pushed himself into the corner of the doorway. He looked up at the man, recognizing him from the deli. "What do y' want? Leave me alone." The boy darted forward, around Logan, and into the alley only to run into Hank. The boy slowly backed up, trying to get away, when he hit the wall with his back he knew there was no way out. He started to rapidly, looking back and forth between Logan and Hank. "Please, leave me alone." 

"Hey kid, I didn't mean to scare ya, I just wanted to give ya this." Logan held out his hand with the money in it. 

The kid looked at the money and shook his head. "Non, I don't want it. Go away."

Hank looked at the boy confused. "It's alright kiddo, just take the money."

"Non! Go away! I don't want your money! I don't want to. Just leave me alone." The last came out in a whisper, he was too weak to fight anymore. The boy slid down the brick wall, sitting on the dirty ground below.

Logan noticed the tears rolling down the little boy's cheeks under the sunglasses. "Kid, listen this is your money. This is your change from the deli across the street."

The boy looked up at him and lightly shook his head. "I don't have change. I gave him the money with a two and a zero, that is what y' give him for a sandwich."

"No, prices changed, its only a bill with a five on it now. He will give ya change from now on. Here take it." Logan held out the money once again, hoping the child would take it.

The boy looked at Logan and then to Hank and back to Logan. After a few minutes of hesitation he slowly reached out and took the money from Logan. "I can leave now?" He asked as he stood up, his back still pressed against the wall.

"Sure kid, ya can go. I was hoping ya would tell us how to get to a hotel, and maybe join us for dinner, but if ya want to leave, go ahead." Logan slowly stepped aside giving the kid ample room to run if he felt the need to.

Hank noticed the boys condition and gave the boy a troubled look."You do look like you could use a good meal. You're way too thin, and you should not be out here on the streets alone, you're much too young. Where are your parents?"

Logan noticed that all the attention Hank was giving the kid was making him nervous. "He can tell us at dinner, can't ya kid? I saw the sign of a McDonalds up the street, want some cheeseburgers?" 

The kid nodded and smiled.

"Okay, lets go then." Logan waved his hand towards the street and started slowly walking out of the alley.

Hank started following Logan out noticing that the boy was still standing against the wall. "Um, Logan, he isn't coming." he whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"I know Hank, he will follow us if he wants to come, I'm not going to force him. This way he will know he has control." Logan heard small footsteps behind them. "See, he'll follow us."

They walked down the street in silence, listening closely to the sound of the young boys steps behind them. Neither looked back, afraid to turn around and scare the boy. When they reached the McDonalds Logan opened the door, waving Hank in and then looking at the kid. "Coming?" 

The boy stopped and shook his head.

"Why not kid, ya know we won't hurt ya. Come on." Logan smiled and pointed in with a movement of his head.

"I can't go in, they won't let me." The boy shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. He heard the door close and thought for sure that the older man left him behind. Suddenly he saw the older man's feet in his view of the ground, he looked up and saw that the man had knelt down in front of him.

"Listen kid, you're with me, you can come in. If anyone gives ya any trouble, I'll give them trouble." Logan held out his hand and smiled when the boy took it. Logan stood and they walked into the restaurant to be joined at the door by Hank.

"Glad you joined us. I was afraid I would have to eat alone." Hank smiled at the small boy. 

They entered the line of people that was wrapped around a small maze of barriers. Logan could tell the boy was nervous being down around all the people in the line. He took the chance and lifted the boy up, sitting him on the edge of the wooden railing so the small boy would be about the same height as everyone else. "Better?" 

The boy was startled at first, but then looked around and found it was better. He looked at Logan and nodded.

"Good, now what would ya like to eat?" Logan figured if the boy couldn't read prices he couldn't read a menu either and started naming the different types of food off the menu. After he had named off everything the boy just shrugged nervously. "How about we just order a bunch of cheeseburgers and see who can eat the most?" The boy nodded happily.

The boy scooted across the rail as they made there way around the line until he reached the end by the register and jumped down. Logan ordered a large helping of cheeseburgers and then stepped out of the way for Hank to order his meal. The boy just stood and listened in amazement at all the food that was ordered no noticing he was in view of the main office. Suddenly a man came out of the room and grabbed the kid by the arm spinning him around to meet his angry gaze.

"I thought I told you to stay out of here, we don't want freaks like you scaring off the customers. Now get out!" The manager pulled the young boy towards the door until he was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. The manager turned to see the person holding his shoulder smiling at him and holding back a very angry looking man by a firm hand on his chest. 

"I suggest you let my small friend go. If I cannot convince you, I am sure my other friend here can." Hank pushed Logan back as he lunged forward at the manager.

"I don't want this freak in my restaurant, he scares the other customers, and me. Make sure you get your meal to go." The manager whispered so the other customers could not hear. The manager gave the boy a shove and walked back into his office.

The boy stumbled forward and stopped in front of Hank. He started to look up from the floor and realized his glasses had fallen off in the scuffle. He frantically looked around for them, not finding them anywhere. _Oh please don't let them see them. They will hate me too. _

"Hey kid, are ya alright?" Logan asked as he knelt down again in front of the boy, hoping it would calm him down like it did before. He was startled when the boy panicked and ran for the door. "Shit, Hank can you grab the food, I'm going to try and catch him." Hank nodded and Logan ran after the boy. _What the hell is going on, he seemed perfectly calm and now he is running from us. And what's with that damn manager, the kids just homeless, doesn't make him a freak._ Logan followed the kid into the alley behind the restaurant and watched him duck into a doorway. He slowly walked up to door and looked in at the crying boy huddled in the corner. "Kid? Ya alright? Don't listen to that manager, he is just a jerk." Logan slowly sat down on the ground across from the boy. "Come on kid, talk to me, at least look at me. You know I won't hurt ya."

The boy wiped his eyes and sniffed a few times. "Y' think I am a freak too, everybody does."

"I don't think you're a freak, why would I think that, ya just don't have a home, that not your fault." Logan slid over to the wall, closer to the boy. 

"That's not why they call me a freak." The boy pulled his knees up closer to his chest and buried his face in his knees, sobbing quietly.

"Don't cry kid, there is nothing that could make me think you're a freak, absolutely nothing." Logan reached out and pushed back a lock of dirty hair. "Why do they call ya that?" Logan face went pale as the young child slowly looked up at him. _Holy Christ._ He felt his breath catch and he knew he was staring but could not help himself. He was broke from his trance when the boy curled back up and started crying again. "Kid? Hey, I'm sorry. Its just your eyes...."

"I know! They are demon eyes, they make me a freak, I know already. Now leave, I know y' want to!" The boy sobbed uncontrollably. The older man moved towards him and he dropped to the ground, pulling himself as close to the door as possible. "Please don't hit me. I'm sorry, I won't hurt y'. Just leave me alone please."

Logan stopped in his tracks. He only wanted to comfort the boy, but didn't expect this reaction. "Listen kid, I'm not going to hit ya." Logan sighed and sat back down by the boy, leaning his head against the wall. "Ya didn't let me finish, I think your eyes are beautiful." He turned his head to see the boys reaction and smiled when the boy looked at him in surprise. "I have a close friend that has eyes just like yours."

"Really?" The boy sat up slightly, his curiosity drowning out his fear.

"Yep, miss him a lot too. His name's Remy." He grinned when the young boy's eyes widened.

"That's my name too." The boy said excitedly.

"Never would have guessed." Logan shook his head and sighed. "Looks like I have two friends by that name then. My name is Logan." He reached out his hand for the boy to shake and chuckled when the boy took it as a sign to hold it, not to shake it. "Come on, lets go eat some cheeseburgers."

TBC


	2. Part 2

Title: Saving Innocence
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: PG
Status: Unfinished. Part 2
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: Logan and Hank are pulled into another place and time where they run into a young friend that helps them understand an old one.
Warning/Notes: This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. As usual, I went easy on the accents. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ Oh! And if the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 

----------------------------------------------------

Logan and Remy walked out of the alley together going back towards the front of the restaurant. As they walked Remy had his eyes to the ground, only looking up occasionally to take in surroundings, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone. Logan stopped when he felt a tug on his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Your friend...." Remy let go of Logan's hand and fidgeted with his tattered sleeve as he tried to think of the right thing to say.

"Don't worry. Hank won't care about your eyes. He may act a little surprised when he sees them though, he knows the other Remy too. But he doesn't mean anything by it, neither of us will hurt ya, I promise." Logan held out his hand again. Remy nodded and grabbed the older man's hand. As they turned the corner Logan was flagged down by Hank sitting in an outside patio next to the building. _Now I just have to tell Hank who this is without him scaring Remy off. _

Hank smiled when he noticed the young boy was with Logan. "I'm glad you came back, I don't think we could have finished all these cheeseburgers by ourselves." He gave Logan a questioning look when the boy kept his eyes to the ground.

Logan nudged Remy until he looked up at Hank. "Hank, I would like ya to meet Remy." 

Hank looked from Logan to Remy, instantly caught in the gaze of red and black eyes. "Oh my stars and garters."

Logan quickly jumped in before Hank could say anything further, trying to get him to understand that he was scaring the kid. "Looks just like our friend Remy doesn't he? I was telling him that we had a friend with eyes like his, that he is not a freak." Logan gave Hank a look that told him to go along with what he was saying so he wouldn't spook Remy.

Hank snapped out of his trance and smiled. "Yes, their eyes are identical. I am very glad to finally know your name Remy, mine is Henry, but you can call me Hank. Please sit and eat before your meal gets any colder." Hank gestured to the seats in front of him. He handed Logan the large bag of cheeseburgers.

Logan chuckled at the anxious look on Remy's face, he could see the kid practically drooling. "Ok, lets see who can eat the most."

Remy nodded and took a cheeseburger from the bag, ripping the wrapper off. He began eating the burger frantically as if someone was going to tear it away from him at any moment.

"Remy, please slow down, I would hate for you to choke on the food." Hank said worriedly.

"Yea kid, enjoy it, there is more where that came from, and we have all day to eat." Logan pulled out another cheeseburger from the bag and handed it to Remy along with a soft drink.

Remy swallowed the last of his first cheeseburger and took the next and the drink from Logan. He opened the wrapper and began eating slower, actually taking time to chew and drink occasionally.

"So Remy, why are you out here on your own? Where are your parents?" Hank looked over to Logan when he heard the Canadian cough, choking on his food. _Did I say something wrong?_

Remy stopped eating and stared at his feet that were hanging from the edge of the chair. "I don't know where there at." 

Hank looked at the boy surprised._ I could have sworn Remy told me he was adopted._ "You are out here alone? That is much too dangerous Remy, you could get hurt running the streets. There must be someone that watches over you?" 

Remy shook his head with frantic eyes. "Please don't send me to the orphanage, I don't like it there. I'm ok, I can take care of myself, I swear."

Logan rubbed the boys back, catching the slight flinch. "It's alright, we won't take ya to an orphanage, we're just worried about ya. Hank's right, ya shouldn't be out here alone, its not safe for someone your age, but were not going to force ya to go someplace ya don't want to go." Logan looked up at Hank and gave him the 'I'll explain later' look and continued eating. Remy followed suit and managed to eat five cheeseburgers before declaring he was full. After they all finished they cleaned up their trash and Hank took it to the trash bin. 

Logan lit an after dinner cigar and took a long drag. Remy took in every movement he made, like the boy was memorizing him. "So kid, ya know where a hotel is around here?" 

Remy looked up and down the street, then pointed. "I think there's one on the corner. I stayed there one night with a man."

Logan looked at Remy, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. He was about to ask why the kid was in the hotel when Hank walked up. He breathed deep and decided to ask later. "The kid says there is a hotel up the street."

"Wonderful, I was quite worried about being out on the street after dark, this doesn't seem like a nice area to be in when the sun goes down. Shall we go check it out?" Hank was about to ask Remy if he would like to join them when Logan gave him a slight shake of the head, stopping him. Hank didn't understand why he didn't want Remy with them. _He could not possible want to leave the child here._ He was about to protest when Logan stood up and pulled him towards the street as if to leave. "Logan, we cannot leave him here, the boy is not safe. This is Remy for goodness sake." Hank whispered to Logan.

"I know, just making sure he understands that were not forcing him." Logan whispered back. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Remy, who was still sitting at the table staring sadly at the ground. "Hey kid?" The boy looked up quickly, with hope on his face. "Ya wanna come with us? I'm sure there's room for ya." Remy nodded excitedly and ran to join them on the sidewalk, a smile from ear to ear. Logan followed the pattern and reached out his hand, the child took it eagerly. As they continued down the street Hank noticed the boy looking up at him, as if judging him. Hank chuckled at the boys innocence, he would have never imagined that Remy was ever this adorable. Hank offered his hand as a silent sign of friendship to the child. Remy hesitated for a moment but gave in with a grin, taking the larger man's hand. 

"It should be right down this street. It's a big building on the corner with a big sign." Remy informed them as they walked across the crosswalk. Remy could not help but feel completely protected for the first time in his life. He didn't know why but he felt safe with the two men on either side of him. Neither had judged him for his eyes, or for being on the streets, and that was something new to him. He looked up excitedly when they reached their destination. "This is it, I remember."

"Looks good enough to me." Logan looked over at Hank for his approval and got a nod. "Hank, why don't ya head in with Remy and check in. I'm going to run in this store here and pick up a few things that we might need. I'll meet ya in the lobby." Logan looked down at Remy who was nervously squeezing his hand. "It's alright kid, ya know Hank won't hurt ya."

Remy blushed slightly with embarrassment and nodded as he let go of Logan's hand, but not Hank's.

"It's alright kiddo, he'll be right back." Hank gently tugged on Remy's hand. "Let's go get a room, I bet you are tired after eating that huge meal."

Remy nodded. "I don't think I've ever ate that much in my life. My belly feels like it's going to burst."

Hank laughed. "I bet, you almost beat Logan, and I don't think anyone has done that." Hank slowly released Remy's hand and began filling out the paper work. He smiled for a moment when he realized that they could get away with not paying for the room since they would most likely be gone before the bill got to them. Then it hit him. _We are going to be leaving within a few days, and they didn't know when. Where does that leave Remy, we can't just disappear on him and leave him alone._ He took the keys from the man and turned to find Remy staring at a reproduction of Picasso's 'Violin and Guitar' on the wall. Hank shook his head and chuckled as he walked up next to Remy. "Do you like it?" 

Remy looked at Hank and back to the painting on the wall. He tilted his head to the right until he was almost looking upside down and then shrugged. "I don't know what it is, it looks like a big mess."

Hank laughed aloud. "I don't understand it either." Hank steered Remy over to the couch in the middle of the lobby and sat down. "We will wait here for Logan, he should be back in a minute and then we can go up to our room."

Remy jumped onto the couch next to Hank and sat cross legged, facing the older man. He sat there for a minute taking in the features of the large man, something just didn't seem right. 

Hank looked over at the boy and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" Hank hoped talking would make Remy feel more comfortable around him.

Remy took a deep breath and looked thoughtfully at Hank. "I don't know, you're voice doesn't seem right, and your hands...." Remy picked up Hank's arm from the couch and rubbed the back of his hand with his fingers. "It feels soft, but if doesn't look that way." 

Hank cursed mentally. He knew his image inducer made his appearance change but didn't really make him different to the touch. He had a habit of forgetting others didn't see him when the device was on. He also had to admit he was impressed that a small child like Remy could be that aware of the deception. He was trying to think of a way to get out of the conversation when Logan walked through the doors, taking Remy's mind completely off the subject. Remy jumped off the couch and ran over to Logan, who was carrying several large bags. "Hey Logan, what did y' get?"

Logan handed a smaller sack to Remy. "We'll see when we get up to the room." Logan handed another one of the bags to Hank who joined them. "Get a room?"

"Yes, it is on the third floor. He said if we needed a cot for the boy to just call down and they would send one up." Hank handed the key to Logan.

"Nah, he can have one of the beds, I will sleep on the floor. The kid probably needs a good nights rest anyway." Logan looked down to the floor were Remy was oblivious to there conversation. The boy had sat down and started unpacking the small bag into his lap, curiously looking at all the items inside. 

Remy looked up at Logan holding one of the items up. "What's this?"

Logan shook his head and laughed. "That's a razor kid, now put it back in the bag with all the other things and come on." Logan started slowly walking to the elevator with Hank, both knowing the kid would easily catch up.

"He seems to be much happier now that he has eaten." Hank looked over his shoulder to see Remy traipsing down the hall towards them, stopping at each of the paintings to look at them. "A lot more energy too." 

"Remind me to take the Cajun to McDonald's when we get home, maybe it will cheer him up." Logan pushed the button to the elevator and leaned against the nearby wall to wait.

"It is amazing how different they are, do you think that maybe they are not the same Remy?" Hank watched the boy as he waited for Logan's answer.

"I know it's him, there are some things this Remy does that I have seen my Remy do. Their the same, or at least as close as you can get being on different worlds and all. My Remy had things happen in his life that changed him, and this one hasn't fallen victim to them yet, at least I hope not." Logan stopped the conversation when the doors opened to the elevator. "Come on kid." He held the door open until the kid rushed in.

"So did you like those paintings better then the one in the lobby?" Hank asked with a smile.

Remy returned the grin and nodded. "Oui, I liked the one with the big flowers and the guys playing cards."

Logan sighed. "The Monet and the Cezanne, no surprise."

Hank looked at Logan in amazement. "I didn't know you liked art."

"I don't like it all that much, just learned a lot from Remy dragging me to the museums. Those are his favorites, Monet and Cezanne."

"I didn't take y' to a museum, I don't think, what is it?" Remy looked at them in confusion.

The elevator doors opened and Logan pushed the young boy out the door as he explained. "Ya didn't take me to a museum, the other Remy did, the friend of mine I told ya about. A museum is a place full of pictures like the one downstairs."

Remy's eyes widened "Full?" 

"Ya kid, full of pictures, of all kinds. Maybe we can go to one tomorrow, if we can find one." Logan stuck the key in the door of there room and pushed it open.

Remy ran inside behind Logan. "Really! We can go to one? You'll take me? No one has ever taken me to a museum, or anyplace." 

"Ya have to make me a deal first." Logan dug around in the bags they brought up to the room and pulled out new pajamas he bought for Remy. "Take these and go in there and take a shower. We will get a good nights rest and see what happens in the morning. If everyone sleeps well we will try and find a museum."

Remy took the clothes from Logan in disbelief. "These are for me?"

"Yep, those are yours. I have some new clothes for ya in the morning too, ya can wear them to the museum." Logan smiled as Remy looked over the pajamas. "I hope they fit ya."

Remy ran his hands down the new clothes, feeling the soft fabric under his fingers. He bit his bottom lip and felt his eyes fill with tears. "No one ever bought me anything." He whispered, almost too low for Logan to hear.

Logan was about to ask Remy to repeat what he said when he was tackled in a bear hug from the small boy. "Hey kid, ya ok?"

"No one has ever bought me anything before, never bought me clothes, I never had pajamas." Remy sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Merci."

Logan returned the hug, holding the boy for a moment, then pulled Remy away, pushing him towards the bathroom. "You're welcome kid, now go on, go clean up and put them on."

Remy excited ran to the bathroom, eager to take his long overdue bath and get into his new clothes.

Hank waited to hear the bathroom door close and sighed. "Logan, he's getting attached to you."

Logan could tell Hank was upset. He took a seat on the opposite bed, facing Hank. "I know Hank, I shouldn't let him get this close, but it's hard not to. I can't help but feel protective of him. I know some of the shit that boy in there is going to have to go through, and I want to save him from it."

"Logan, we are only going to be here for a few days, and we can't predict when and where it will happen, nor can we stop it. I just don't want that boy to think we are going to be here for him and then disappear, that will be more harmful to him then what will happen to him on the streets." 

Logan snorted. "That's really rich coming from ya Hank. Now that Remy is a child ya don't want to leave him alone." Logan flopped back on the bed.

"That was a low blow Logan, I was not aware that Remy was left behind until we were already home, I would have not left him." Hank shook away his anger. "This is not the time or place to discuss this, I am talking about that little boy in there." Hank pointed to the bathroom. "Where are his parents, I thought Remy was adopted. I think we should talk to them about leaving that poor boy out on his own.".

Logan raised up looking at Hank with a big grin. "That's perfect! We can just track down Mattie and push Remy to her. She will take him in."

Hank looked at Logan confused. "I don't understand, I thought he was suppose to be with her now."

Logan shook his head and waved his hands. "No, Remy wasn't adopted until he was about ten years old, that boy in there is no more then eight. If that boys fate is anything like the Remy we know then those two years is what will mess him up. If we can hook him up with Mattie early then he will be saved from that, don't ya see?"

Hank shrugged "I don't know Logan, it seems like a solution, but do you think we can find her in such short time, and will she really take him in?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Oh yea, I have only met her once, but I know she will grab him the second she sees him. She still treats Remy like he was still her baby boy. We find her, she will take him in, we just have to do it right."

Hank gave a glance over Logan signalling that the boy was behind him. Logan shifted on the bed seeing the boy in his new pajamas grinning brightly. "Feel better kid?" Remy nodded. "Here." Logan dug through the bags one more time, then threw a toothbrush and paste the kids way. The young boy caught them without a problem and ran back into the bathroom. "You can have the shower next, I'm going to talk to the kid."

Hank smirked. "In other words you are going to use the young Remy to dig up potential information on the old Remy."

"That's one way of putting it. By the way, I grabbed ya some new clothes to wear, I think I got your size right." Logan pointed to the bag on the dresser.

Hank rummaged through finding clothing that was his exact size. "I am not going to ask where you got the talent to know people's size by just looking."

"After being dragged through the mall a thousand times by Lee ya pick up a few things." Logan started laughing when Remy ran out of the bathroom, mocking the planes that were on his pjs. The boy crash landed on the bed next to Logan. "Guess this means the bathroom is all yours."

Hank laughed at the boy's behaviour, it had been a long time since he had been around a child of Remy's age. All his research and constant work had drove him from such things. He was almost thankful for being taken away from all of it, even if it was only a few days. He watched Logan and Remy playfully wrestle on the bed, feeling a tinge of jealousy that the boy favoured Logan, but happy all the same. He left the two to their rough housing and retreated to the bathroom.

"I give up!" Logan cried out as he pretended to actually be pinned by the small boy.

Remy let go and threw his arms in the air as he jumped on the bed. "I win!" The boy jumped and landed with a bounce on his side of the bed. He watched as Logan settled on his back and propped his hands under his head and then mocked him taking the same position.

"Hey kid, ya said that you've been here before?" Logan asked innocently, he wanted to get the truth of why the boy was here, but not scare him. He had learned been blunt with the older Remy just caused him to clam up and run, he figured this one was the same.

Remy rolled over on his side, facing Logan, propping himself up on his elbow. "Oui, I stayed here with a man."

"Who was he?" Logan rolled over, now mocking the boy's position.

"His name was Jean-Luc, we stayed here a night. He helped me escape from the collection, so we came here to hide. He said they would look for me at his house." 

Logan knew about the collection, but never knew Remy met Jean-Luc before he was adopted. Logan looked at Remy confused. "Jean-Luc? LeBeau?"

Remy quickly sat up excited and nodded. "Oui, that's him. I stayed with him here until it was safe to leave. He took me to stay with Fagan." Remy started fidgeting with a button on him new shirt. "I didn't like it there though, so I ran away."

"Why didn't ya like it?" Logan felt he was getting close to some answers that the older Remy would never give him.

"He had friends I didn't like, that's all." Suddenly Remy's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He quickly moved across the bed to get closer to Logan.

Logan shifted quickly, pushing the boy behind him, ready to defend the boy from whatever scared him. When he turned he saw Hank standing there in his pj bottoms drying his fur. _Great, now we have to explain this one_. "Shit Hank, you're scaring Remy here."

Hank gave Logan a confused look and realized he forgot his image inducer. "Oh, Remy I'm sorry. Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

"Hank?" Remy squeaked and he looked over Logan's shoulder cautiously. 

Logan shifted slowly, pulling Remy to sit next to him. The boy curled close to Logan's side, staring at Hank. "It's alright Remy, it's just Hank. He just normally looks a little different. He won't hurt ya, he's the same old Hank."

Remy studied Hank in silence. "Hank? Y' so...so...green." Remy stuttered out.

Hank had to chuckled lightly. "Green? You see me as green?" _Must be the eyes, I never thought Remy might have color blindness._

Remy nodded in slight shock. "Oui, y' green like my pajamas." He pointed down at the sky the planes were flying through on his shirt.

Logan laughed aloud and stroked the boy's hair. "That's blue Remy."

The laughter eased Remy's mind. He looked back up to Hank and corrected himself. "Y' so blue."

Hank went back into the bathroom briefly and fished out the image inducer and came back out into the room with it. "You see Remy, some people get scared when they see me like this so that is why I have one of these." Hank pushed the button, changing his appearance. "Like this no one get's scared, I will make sure to leave it on."

Remy shook his head. "Non, I like y' the other way."

Hank raised an eyebrow at the boy. "You want me to turn it off?"

Remy nodded. "Oui, y' look like one of those toys that they put in the window at the store."

Hank cocked his head to the side not getting the reference. He thought for a minute and remembered Jubilee saying the same thing. "A teddy bear?"

Remy shrugged not knowing what they were called. He pulled away from Logan, scooting towards Hank. "Are y' soft like one?"

Hank smiled and sat on the corner of the bed reaching his arm out for Remy to touch. "Go ahead."

Remy touched his arm and smiled. "I knew that wasn't y'. Y' felt soft even with the button. I like y' better like this, y' seem more real." Remy crawled into Hank's lap and hugged the older man tightly rubbing his face against his chest.

Hank hugged Remy back, stroking the boy's hair. He now knew how Logan could be so protective, the young boy was so loveable. He wasn't sure what Logan was talking about when he spoke of Remy's problems, but if it changed him from this innocent boy to the scared man he knew from his time, he had to stop it.

Logan grinned and whispered knowing Hank would hear him, but not the kid. "Hank, he's getting attached to ya."

Hank rolled his eyes knowing Logan was mocking him, but didn't care.

TBC


	3. Part 3

Title: Saving Innocence
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: PG
Status: Unfinished. Part 3
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: Logan and Hank are pulled into another place and time where they run into a young friend that helps them understand an old one.
Warning/Notes: This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. As usual, I went easy on the accents. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ Oh! And if the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 

----------------------------------------------------

Hank played with Remy until Logan got out of the shower. They spent the short time running through the phone book looking for local museums and art galleries. Finding several that were close to the hotel excited Remy. When Logan came out of the bathroom towel drying his hair Hank flopped close the phone book and ruffled Remy's bangs. "Time to get ready for bed, tomorrow we will check out the places we found."

"But I'm not tired." Remy whined.

"We can sit up for a bit, but not too much longer. We have to get some rest for the museums tomorrow." Logan sat on the corner of the bed after throwing the towel towards the bathroom.

Remy crawled to the edge of the bed next to Logan and smiled. "We found some museums full of pictures in that book over there." Remy pointed towards the nightstand.

"Good. That will save us some time tomorrow looking for them." Logan stood up and shooed Remy off the edge of the bed and pulled back the covers. "Get up here and crawl into bed." Logan saw the disappointed look on the kid's face as he slid under the covers. "Ya don't have to go to sleep, just want ya ready when ya do get tired."

Remy rolled over on his stomach and looked over to Hank. He smiled when the blue beast glanced over at him.

Hank noticed the curious look in Remy's eyes. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

Remy sat up slightly, propping himself on his elbows. "Aren't y' hot?"

Hank laughed. "Sometimes it gets a little warm with all this fur, but I got use to it."

Remy smiled, he had so many questions to ask. He was happy that Hank wasn't the kind of person to yell at him for asking so many things. "Were y' born with it?" 

Hank shook his head. "Not the fur, but I did always have my other abilities."

Remy gave him a questioning look. "Abilities?"

"Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and I have acrobatic training." 

Remy's mouth dropped open in the growing confusion. He looked over to Logan who had taken a seat next to him against the headboard. "What's he talking about?"

Both Logan and Hank began laughing, but Remy wasn't getting the joke. He looked between the two men waiting for one to explain. Logan finally did. "Kid, Hank is a doctor so he's got a habit of using big words. He means that he's really strong and fast."

Remy's eyes widened in understanding. "I get it. So did y' came from hell too?"

"WHAT?" Logan and Beast yelled in unison, startling Remy.

Remy sat up and pushed himself against the headboard, holding the blanket tightly. "I'm sorry, I just thought since y' were different that y' came from the same place I did. I didn't mean anything by it."

Hank quickly sat up on the edge of the bed and questioned the boy. "Why would you think that? You are not from hell. You're a normal little boy."

Remy just shrugged. This is the first time anyone had called him normal. But then again this was the first time he had seen anyone that was different like him too.

Logan sighed, he had heard from the older Remy about all the people telling him he was a demon, Le Diable Blanc if he remembered right. This Remy was just not old enough to understand what that meant and believed it. "Remy, you're not from hell. Your eyes are like that because you're a mutant. Ya will get abilities like Hank and me when ya get older."

Hank finally registered what was going on and moved over next to Remy on the bed. He wrapped his arm around the small child and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Kiddo, don't listen to what people tell you. They are just afraid. Like when I don't have the button on, people get scared and say things they don't mean, things that are wrong. You are not from hell, and you are not a demon, you are just special."

Remy smiled at Hank, he enjoyed being excepted. He stayed cradled against Hank's side, but looked at Logan. "Y' said y' had abilities too, do y' have a button?"

"No kid, I don't have a button. I can heal real fast. So if I broke my arm it would be good as new in a few minutes. And I have..." Logan stopped when he saw Hank shake his head.

Remy noticed the movement and looked up at Hank. "What?" He didn't get an answer and looked at Logan. "What?"

Hank sighed. "I just didn't want to scare you."

"You look like a big blue bear, that didn't scare me. Why would he scare me! I know he won't hurt me." He curled back closer to Hank just in case it did frighten him. 

Logan laughed. "He's got a point, it's not like there all that bad anyway." Logan held his hand out, palm down, finger pointed away from Remy's face. "Now don't move, I don't want to hurt y'" Logan slowly pushed out the claws from his hands. He watched as Remy's eyes widened and his mouth dropped with each inch of claw that unseathed. He held back a laugh when the young boy jumped at the sound of the claws locking into place. He sat back and waited for a reaction from the kid. He pulled his hand away when Remy reached out to touch them. "There really sharp so be careful, only touch the top."

Remy nodded and reach his hand out again. He tapped the top of a metal claw and found it to be dull, so he slowly dragged his finger across the top. "There cold." Remy removed his fingers and crawled closer on his hands and knees. He dipped his head to look under Logan's hand. "Where do they go?" 

"Watch." Logan pulled them back in as Remy watched in amazement.

"Does your other hand have them? Can y' do it real fast? Does it hurt?" Remy was excited which made him very inquisitive.

"Slow down kid. Yes, my other hand has them, and no it doesn't hurt anymore." He released his claws from the other hand quickly. 

"Neat! I hope I grow up to have claws. Then if anyone tried to hurt me I could just poke them with one and they would leave me alone." Remy smiled and then released a surprise yawn, the late night excitement snatching his remaining energy.

Logan pulled his claws back in and stood from the bed, taking a pillow with him. "Time for bed kid."

"Where y' going?" Remy saw Logan take the pillow and was confused.

Logan threw the pillow on the floor at the foot of the bed and headed for the blanket on the dresser. "I'm going to sleep on the floor. Ya get the bed all to yourself."

"Non, y' can sleep up here." Remy didn't want to sleep in the big bed alone. He was afraid he would have those nightmares again. _Maybe if he sleeps up here I won't have them. _He put on his best puppy dog eyes and looked up at Logan. "Please."

Hank saw the display and snickered as he rolled over, silently stating he was staying out of it. He knew Logan could not resist when Remy did that at home. Those pleading eyes on an eight year old only made it more irresistible. "Good night you two."

Logan sighed. "Alright kid." Logan threw the pillow back up on the bed and climb in behind it. 

Remy smiled and laid his head on his pillow, facing Logan. "Good night Logan." 

Logan laid his head down with a huff. "Night kid."

-----------------------------

Logan woke up suddenly to a somewhat familiar scream. When he sat up he didn't recognize the room. It took him a moment to remember where he was a why. Finally having his bearings he looked over at the child next to him yelling in his sleep. "Damn it. Remy, wake up kid. Come on, your safe."

"NON! Leave me alone! Let me go! NON!" The boy continued to toss his head back and forth. His arms flying as he fought some unknown force.

"Logan, what's going on?" Hank rushed over afraid something had happened to the small boy.

Logan shook his head and pulled the fighting boy into his arms, holding him tightly. "He's having a nightmare. This is what Remy does at home." He slowly rocked the small child in his arms. "Come on kiddo, its alright, wake up now." He heard the sniffing and knew Remy was awake and coming to himself. He pulled the boy away enough to look at his face. "Are ya alright? It was just a nightmare, no one is going to hurt ya. You want to tell me what the nightmare was about?"

Remy shook his head as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. He pulled away from Logan. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Did someone hurt ya Remy? Ya can tell me and Hank." Logan pushed the subject. He had tried to get his Remy to tell him what haunted him so many times, without success, that he had almost given up. Asking this Remy seemed almost like betrayal, but he needed to know.

Remy looked up at Logan and began to cry again. He flung himself back into Logan's arms and sobbed against his chest. "They tried to hurt me. Made me take off my clothes. They wanted me to do things I didn't want to. They tried to make me but I got away. They're still trying to find me, they want me back. Told me they were going to sell me to people."

Hank and Logan sat in silence, not knowing what to say. Logan slowly rocked the small child. Finally Logan broke the silence, needing to know more. "Who are they Remy?"

"I don't know their names, they are Fagan's friends. Fagan sold me to them." 

Logan pulled Remy away from his chest, still cradling him in his arms, but in a position he could look him in the eyes. "Remy, does Jean-Luc know about this? Fagan was suppose to watch ya for him wasn't he?"

"I don't know where Jean-Luc is. He just left me there. He said he would visit, but he never did." Remy rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I'm tired Logan."

"Alright, let's go back to sleep. Don't worry, I'm going to right next to ya. I won't let anyone take or hurt ya, neither will Hank." Logan looked up at Hank for him to confirm.

Hank nodded. "Never Remy. No one will hurt you as long as I am here. You are safe with us." Hank ruffled Remy's hair as Logan laid him down on the pillow. As he stood to go back to his bed he was stopped by a small hand on his arm. "Remy?"

Remy scooted over closer to Logan and pointed to the now empty spot on the side of the bed. "Y' stay here."

"Remy. I will be in the bed right over here." He rolled his eyes when Remy gave him the puppy dog eyes. He looked at Logan, hoping for help.

Logan just shrugged and closed his eyes. 

Hank sighed and laid down next to Remy in the bed. "Now rest Remy. You are safe. The only thing you have to worry about is the bed collapsing under the weight."

Remy snuggled between the two warm bodies. He reached under the blanket and grabbed Logan's hand and smiled when Logan's grip tightened around his. He then wrapped his other hand in Hank's warm fur. He felt completely safe when Hank rested his paw on top, covering his hand. Feeling sheltered and warm, for the first time in his life, he closed his eyes and drifted into peaceful sleep.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Title: Saving Innocence
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: PG
Status: Unfinished. Part 4
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: Logan and Hank are pulled into another place and time where they run into a young friend that helps them understand an old one.
Warning/Notes: This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. As usual, I went easy on the accents. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ Oh! And if the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 

----------------------------------------------------

Hank stirred awake, blinking his eyes open slowly to adjust to the morning light. Taking inventory of his surrounding and coming to his senses he remembered where he was, but his sleepfilled mind could not figure out one thing. What it was draped across his body. He was about to get up when a quiet voice from the other side of the bed startled him.

"Don't move yet, let him sleep a few more minutes."

Hank looked down and noticed the object draped across him was one of Remy's legs, the other was folded next to him. Looking over he realized that Logan was equally pinned by the young boy's head and arms. Somehow Logan had managed to get a cigar and was now smoking the fowl thing while stroking Remy's hair. "How did he manage to get into this position."

Logan shrugged. "If ya don't hold the kid down in his sleep he will end up down the hall. He has a mean kick too, so you may want to watch your face there."

"Thanks for the warning." Hank slowly slid out from Remy and managed without waking him up. The boy was not without reaction, he pulled himself closer to Logan. Hank gave Logan a smile of accomplishment that gained him a scowl from Logan.

"Thanks Hank, now I'm trapped."

"Not a problem Logan, anytime. Guess this means I am first for the bathroom." Hank began grabbing clothes out of the bag, again a perfect fit, this still amazed him.

"Yea, go ahead. I'm going to let him sleep some more, he needs it. I'll order up breakfast, what do ya want?" Logan snuffed out his cigar and began to rub Remy's small back with his now free hand.

"I will take eggs and bacon, coffee, and a bagel with cream cheese." Hank smiled and headed towards the bathroom. He had to admit to himself that he was surprised at the gentleness Logan was showing Remy. He wondered if this is how Logan was with the Remy of their time. They made a point not to show their relationship openly in front of the team, only slipping occasionally. He knew this was because a lot of the team members disagreed with the relationship, thinking one was wrong for the other. Hank disagreed with them, especially now, he saw things change in both of them, something good. Logan seemed less angry, more human. Remy seemed happy for the first time since he joined the team, less depressed, more open. Hank liked the changes. 

As Hank got into the shower his thought drifted to the nightmare and the confession made by the young boy. The abuse that was almost inflected would have been devastating to a child as young as Remy. It made him wonder if the Remy he knew had been abused in such a way, raped and sold to a market of perverts that would inflect the same pain again and again. Hank shuddered. He had to stop thinking about this. He had to believe if this Remy got away, that the other did as well.

-----------------

The three new friends walked the streets trying to find their first museum of the day. They had decided over breakfast to visit the closest museum and the two nearest galleries if time allowed. Now if they could just find the museum. Hank looked at his hand drawn map again, trying to get his bearings. "Alright, it should be around this corner."

"Ya said that two blocks ago, and a block before that. Ya sure you wrote the map right?" Logan questioned while pulling the map out of Hanks hands and looking himself.

Hank huffed and took the map back. "Yes I did. It should be right....there it is." Hank pointed to the large building centered on the city block. 

"That house?" Remy shook his head. 

Logan laughed. "That's not a house Remy, that is the museum. It's full of paintings and art."

"The whole thing! Wow!" Remy almost darted across the street in front of oncoming traffic. Too excited to worry about getting hit. He was stopped by two hands grabbing his shirt. One Hank's, one Logan's.

"Hold on kid, we'll get there. We won't be seeing anything if we get hit by a car." Logan took Remy's hand and directed him across the street and up the stairs of the huge building. 

The second they walked into the building Remy was it's slave. Breaking loose of Logan's hand he began browsing down the halls and halls of paintings and statues, announcing to the following men what he liked and disliked on each. Stopping at some he asked what there were suppose to be, usually getting a shrug from both men. He decided that he loved it here, he wished he would have had the courage to come in sooner.

-----------

Logan and Hank took a seat on the huge circular bench on the fourth floor. Remy had worn them out, but the young kid seemed to be energized by his surroundings. Logan had given the young boy a short lesson in colors, until Hank argued with him about the difference between tan and taupe. To him it looked brown and that is all that mattered. They both decided the fourth floor was going way too much to take, neither being big art fans. So for them this was time to rest and talk, as Remy went through the paintings.

Logan watched Remy until he began to wrap around the long hall out of sight. "Kid, don't leave this floor."

"I won't." came the reply as Remy ran around the corner.

Logan sighed and rest his head against the cushioned back of the bench. "Remind me to take Remy to McDonalds, then the museum. He will be wired for at least a week."

Hank chuckled. "Do you think it is safe for him to be walking around on his own?"

"It should be, there aren't too many people around, and this floor isn't too big. I don't think I could take another painting if my life depended on it. This floor looks like amateur work anyway."

Hank nodded. This would give them time to talk about what they needed to accomplish. Time was running out. "So how do you think we should go about finding this Tante? If what Remy says is true, I want him off the streets before we leave. I don't want to think about what will happen if he stays out here by himself."

Logan sighed. He had been thinking a lot about that since the nightmare. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that his Remy didn't escape such tortures, and it frightened him. They had dealt with a lot in their relationship. Most of which he was not sure what caused the problem in the first place. Know he was pretty sure he did. He shook off his thoughts and decided to deal with the here and now. He had to save this boy. "While ya were snoring this morning I looked through the phone book."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Please tell me it wasn't that easy."

"Almost. I did make a few calls to the Baptiste I found in the phone book. I found a few leads. I think she still lives in the same house me and Remy visited her in. Its just a matter of finding it. I also talked to a relative, sister I believe. She was reluctant to tell me anything until I mentioned there was a child involved. She told me that Tante Mattie visits a local mystics shop on Wednesday mornings. Thats tomorrow, maybe that would be our best bet."

"I am just afraid of the time schedule. What if we run out of time? They will be trying to bring us back as soon as possible. I am just afraid Remy will get hurt if...." Hank was interrupted by a muffled cry. Low enough that he was sure that no one with normal hearing would pay it any heed. He looked over at Logan who had obviously heard it to. "Remy?"

"Shit!" Logan ran around the corner to find a bathroom stuck in the corner. He tried to open the revolving door when it didn't budge. 

A man's voice came from the other side of the door. "The bathroom's occupied, go find another one." 

Logan growled when the man's voice was followed by muffled moans and cries. When he heard the sharp sound of someone being backhanded his anger flared. He pounded into the door, crushing the man behind the door between it and the wall. What he saw when he entered almost turned him feral. Two other men where holding Remy to the floor on his knees. One pulling the boys hair back and stroking himself through his jeans. The other standing in front of the terrified boy, holding his mouth open with one hand the other holding his own cock. The crash of the door startled both men and they let loose of Remy enough that he got away and ran to Logan. Logan never took his eyes off the two men. He was doing everything in his power not to kill the men in front of Remy. "Remy, are these the men that hurt ya before?" He felt the nod against his side where Remy had rested his head. "Hank, take Remy and wait out front for me."

Hank walked forward, keeping his eye on the men and managed to pull Remy away from Logan's side."Logan, what are you going to do?"

"Just take him!" 

Hank wrapped his arms around the distraught child and exited the bathroom. When the door closed he heard the small lock click. He shut out the thoughts of what was going to happen to those men. At least he knew that they deserved everything they were about to receive. He headed down to the main entrance, ready to leave as soon as Logan joined them. All the way down he comforted the small shaking boy in his hands, trying to calm him. "It's alright Remy, it's over, you are safe now. Try to breath for me, I don't want you getting sick." He held Remy close and petted his hair until Remy's breathing calmed. "Did they hurt you kiddo?" 

Remy shook his head. His face hurt from being slapped, but that wasn't enough to worry Hank about. "Logan?" he whispered.

"He's alright, he will join us in a few minutes and we will go to the hotel. Why don't you just lay your head down on my shoulder and try to sleep." Hank felt Remy's curl up in his arms as he sat down on the outside bench. "That's it, close your eyes and rest." He rubbed Remy's back in small gentle circles until he felt even breathing against his hidden fur. He found himself dropping a small comforting kiss in the young boys hair. _How could those monsters do that to an innocent child._ They had to find Tante Mattie, and it had to be soon, before this happened again. 

TBC


	5. Part 5

Title: Saving Innocence
Author: Court 
Fandom: X-Men 
Rating: PG
Status: Finished, Last Part. Part 5
Archive: Yes, just e-mail me telling me where. 
E-mail: remylebeau@yahoo.com 
Webpage: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal 
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
Summary: Logan and Hank are pulled into another place and time where they run into a young friend that helps them understand an old one.
Warning/Notes: This story is Alternate Universe based on Comicverse. As usual, I went easy on the accents. As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ Oh! And if the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 

----------------------------------------------------

Hank sat on the bench outside the museum rocking the small sleeping boy in his arms for what seemed hours. The grand clock across the street told him different. Time was going in slow motion. From time to time the small child would move or shutter, telling Hank that he was not in peaceful sleep. _Damn it, where is Logan_. He startled when the man of his thoughts appeared from around the edge of the museum gardens, staying out of sight of the public. 

"Hank, give me your shirt. I don't want to scare Remy." Logan knew he had to be a sight, there was blood on his shirt and all over his hands. He managed to get the worst off his face and arms before jumping from the bathroom window. His pants were stained, but he could pass those off as paint or dye. Especially in the wild looks of the 80's. His main concern was Remy. He didn't want him to be scared of him, or of what he did.

Hank finagled his shirt off from under Remy, trying not to wake him, and not succeeding. Remy stirred in his arm and opened his eyes. "It's alright Remy. We are getting ready to leave. We are going to go back to the hotel."

Remy looked at him wide eyed. "But where's Logan?"

"I'm right here kid." Logan stepped out of the shadows into Remy's view as he latched the last few buttons on his overly large shirt. He barely managed to finish and catch Remy when the boy flew into his arms. He hugged Remy tightly to his chest. "It's alright kid, it's all over. They won't hurt ya ever again, I promise." He felt the small nod against his shoulder. "Why don't ya go back to sleep, I'll carry ya to the hotel." He felt Remy turn his head, laying it against his shoulder, his small hands balled up in the shirt.

---------------

Hank and Logan had walked back to the hotel in silence. Hank was pretty sure he knew what Logan did to those men. He was pretty sure they deserved it, but it was still playing with his conscience. He kept telling himself that it was to protect Remy and the other countless children those perverts have raped and would rape. There was just a voice in his mind that kept telling him it was wrong._ X-men don't kill. _The thought rang in his mind over and over. When they reached the hotel room Remy was surprisingly still asleep on Logan's shoulder. He would whimper or move on occasion, but Logan would coax him back to sleep. 

Logan leaned down slowly and laid the boy on the bed. Remy opened his eyes half way in question. "It's alright, Remy, go back to sleep. We are in the hotel room, your safe." Logan removed Remy's shoes and socks, but decided against removing anything else. He didn't want to scare Remy. He pulled the covers up over the young boy. He was satisfied when Remy curled up and slept soundly. "I'm going to jump in the shower, and get this....." Logan motioned to the blood on his pants. "off me."

Hank gave Logan a disappointed glance. "Yes, you should get rid of the clothing as well. We don't need to be hauled off to jail for murder on our last night here." Hank knew his voice sounded cold, but he was angry at Logan. He had never known the man to kill anyone in cold blood. Hank heard Logan laugh. He looked at the Canadian in disgust. "How could you possible find humor in this?"

"Hank, I didn't kill them." Logan's laughter stopped, his voice suddenly becoming serious. "I hope ya know me better then that. Believe me, I wanted to kill them. Hell, I would've liked to torture them to death. But I didn't. I'm better then that. I'm more human then ya think."

Hank nodded apologetically. "I am sorry Logan. I just assumed that, well, with all the blood and the promise you made to Remy. I just thought that was the only way you could make that promise. If they are not dead how do we know Remy is safe, or any other child for that matter?"

Logan's grin reappeared as he headed towards the bathroom. "Lets just say they learned how to suck there own dick." With that Logan entered the bathroom, leaving a very shocked Hank to ponder.

----------------

Remy woke with a start. He sat up in the bed and found it empty. Panicking he looked to one side of the room to the next, finding no one. _Non, they left me._ Tears started falling down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. The past few days was the best of his young life. It was the only time he has ever felt protected and loved. He dreamed that Logan and Hank would take him with them, treat him like family. Now he was alone. "They didn't even say goodbye." he whispered to himself. He hugged himself and started crying. 

Logan crept into the room with breakfast. He didn't want to wake up Remy. When he rounded the corner from the short hall to the bedroom he saw that the young boy was already awake. Awake and crying. Logan quickly sat the sacks of food down on the floor and rushed to the bed. "Hey kid, whats wrong?"

Remy heard the sacks hit the floor and looked up to find the source. He was overjoyed to see it was Logan. He threw himself at the older man. "I thought y' left me. I don't want y' to leave. I want to stay with y'. Don't leave me again!" 

Logan held Remy, rubbing his small back in circles. This is what he and Hank stayed up all night talking about. How to get Remy to understand they weren't abandoning him. He never wanted Remy to get this attached, but it was obvious now, he was. Making him understand that leaving him with Tante Mattie was in his best interest was going to be hard. "Listen Remy, that's something I need to talk to ya about."

Remy lifted his head off Logan's chest and looked at him. "You're going to leave me aren't y'?" Tears started pouring out of his eyes. "Why? What did I do? Why y' hate me now?"

Logan shook his head. "No, Remy...." He was interrupted by the boy launching himself off the bed at Hank, who just exited the bathroom. 

"Hank, y' won't leave me will y'? You're not mad at me are y'?" Remy tugged on Hank's fur, trying to catch his eye.

Hank brushed his hand through his wet hair. He refused to make eye contact with the boy. This was not going the way they planned last night. "Remy, we cannot take you with us." He felt the young boy let go of his fur. When he looked down Remy had dropped to his knees on the floor and started crying into his hands. Hank dropped down on his hunches in front of the small boy, he was quickly joined by Logan. "Remy, please listen..." 

"Non! Why? Why can't I have a family like everybody else? I don't want to go back to the streets! If y' weren't going to help me then why did y' bother picking me up anyway?" Remy felt Logan's hand touch his shoulder and he pushed it away and stood. "Non! Leave me alone! Go! Leave! I don't need y'! I don't need nobody." The last came out in a hitched sob. He turned his back to the two men. He clinched his fist determined not to cry. He didn't need them. 

Logan stood and sighed loudly. "Now listen here little boy, ya are gonna turn around, march your little butt over to this chair, sit down, and listen to what we have to say. You throw one more temper tantrum and we will leave ya here." Logan pointed at the chair by the table when Remy turned to look at him stunned. "Now! Go sit."

Hank leaned over towards Logan and whispered under his breath. "Do you think it is wise to yell at him."

Logan smiled when Remy sat down in the chair. "Yep. Remy has a way with theatrics. Obviously a trait he was born with." he whispered in reply. He took a seat on the edge of the bed across from Remy. "Now listen. We're not going to put ya back onto the streets. Ya can't go with me and Hank, we have somewhere very dangerous to go, too dangerous for little boys. We are going to leave ya with someone that will watch over ya." Logan growled lightly when Remy started shaking his head. He waited for Remy to stop and then continued. "We are going to take you to a woman named Mattie Baptiste." Logan saw the small smile on Remy's face. "Do ya know her?"

Remy nodded with a smile. "Oui! When I was here with Jean Luc she came to make sure I was ok. She was nice."

"Good, I'm glad ya like her. We are going to meet her today in town. You will stay with Tante Mattie and Jean Luc." Logan saw the smile fade on the boys face. "What's wrong?"

Remy started chewing on his lip, not sure if he should object or not. "What if Jean Luc doesn't want me? What if he wants to send me back to Fagan?"

Logan looked at Hank and back to Remy. This was a concern of Hank's, something they talked about the night before. Logan reassured Hank that once Remy was in Tante Mattie's hands, and they knew what happened with Fagan, Remy would be safe. They also decided that one of them would try and talk to Mattie first before handing Remy over. If she refused to take him they would find another way to protect Remy. "I'm going to talk to Mattie before ya go with her, she won't let ya be taken anywhere that is not safe. I also want ya to tell Jean Luc what Fagan did, all of it. This way he can be punished for what he did."

Remy nodded weakly. "You're going to come back for me later right?"

Logan sighed. "Kid, I want ya to stay with Jean Luc, he will give ya the family ya need. We are in a line of work that is not safe for ya." Logan couldn't stand the sad look on the boys face. He told Hank he wouldn't give Remy any false promises, but for some reason this one didn't seem empty. "Ya will see me again kid, later, when ya are older. Don't worry ya are not rid of me yet." He could feel the angry stare from Hank, he didn't need to look at him to see it. The smile that slowly crept across Remy's face was worth the white lie. "Come on, lets get breakfast and then we can go see Mattie." He ruffled Remy's hair when he stood. He just gave Hank a shrug, which was met with an angry shake of the head.

--------------

Logan sat on a small park bench across the street from a mystic shop in the center of town. They were early, and the shop had not opened, so they decided to wait. Remy had talked Hank into going to the toy story when it opened, leaving Logan time to think. Think of what he was going to say to Tante Mattie. Both he and Hank agreed that telling her the truth would probably make her think they were insane, so that was out of the question. Knowing that Remy knew Mattie was comforting. At least they had that on their side. He heard the bell on the toy store door ring. He turned to see Remy run out with a fuzzy blue bear under his arm. 

"Look Logan!" Remy held out the blue teddy bear for the older man to see. "Hank bought it for me. He said it would remind me of him until I saw him again." 

Logan raised his eyebrow at Hank. He smiled when the big doctor refused to meet his gaze. The dotor just whistled and looked at nothing in the sky. Logan's hearing picked up the click of a lock on an old wood door. They all turned to see a tall, thin, woman with beaded hair turn the closed sign on the mystic shop to open. They sat there as if entranced by the sign on the door. They knew this was it. The time they all went their separate ways. 

Logan was first to break the silence. "Kid, ya stay here with Hank. I'm going to go in and see if she is there." He didn't wait for a reply. He walked across the street and into the shop door. His senses were quickly hit by the strong scents of incense and herbs. He looked around the small store seeing no one but the clerk behind the counter. He turned to leave, assuming that Mattie had not arrived yet. The voice of the clerk stopped him.

"You are here to see Mattie Baptiste about the boy are you not?" The clerk took in the appearance of Logan. Short, stocky, and very strong. She smiled when she searched his soul. Beyond all the brawn he had a kind heart and a strong sense of honor.

Logan turned to look at the clerk. "How'd ya know that?"

She didn't answer his question, she just pointed to the back. "She is back there, she is waiting for you. She had a vision that you would return the child to her."

Logan slowly made his way to the back room. He never believed Remy when he told him that Mattie could see visions. Thought it was just some mumbo jumbo voodoo nonsense that the kid was feeding him. He made a mental note to apologize for not believing him when he made it home. He pushed the beaded curtain back and entered the smoky room. There sat a heavy set woman with beads in her long black hair, looking no different then when he met her for the first time in his world. "Mattie?"

Tante Mattie looked up at the man. She waved to the seat in front of her and gave him a warm smile. "That is me. You are the one that will bring the child back to me?"

Logan gave her a confused look. "How'd you know that?"

"I know many things. I had a vision of you and your companion with the young boy. I knew you would find me, and bring Remy back to me. We have been looking for the young boy for many months. We found out what happened with Fagan and sought him out, with no luck." She frowned thinking of what those monsters did. She had told them Fagan was not one to be trusted.

"So you will take him in? Ya won't be sending him off to some mob or anything? If ya are, I want to know. I won't take the chance of the child being hurt again." He was determined to know Remy was safe, if he had to take him with him he would. He would find a way.

Tante Mattie smiled sensing his protectiveness and determination. "He will be staying with Jean Luc as part of his family, his son. He will be safe."

Logan nodded, that is what he wanted to hear. He knew Jean Luc was good to Remy. Logan stood. "I'll send him in. I don't have much time and I want to make sure he is in good hands before I leave."

"I understand, you have other places you must be. Your lover longs for you in another place, you must not keep him waiting." Mattie grinned at the look of surprise on his face. "Like I said, I know many things. Now go, send in the boy, you will be leaving soon."

Logan nodded weakly and started to leave the room. He stopped and turned towards the healer. "Listen, I made him a promise. I know I shouldn't have because I can't keep it. I told him he would see me again. Can ya just, I don't know, lie a little. Don't tell him that it's not true. At least for awhile."

"Don't worry, he will see you again. Not you, but the Logan of this place. There are some events fated to a soul. Time and place, not even visitors from the future can change them. Some things are just meant to happen no matter the world. You and Remy are one of those fated events. You two were meant for each other. Soulmates for a lack of a better term. Even if you two beat around the bush for years to admit your feelings." Mattie gave him a wink.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're starting to sound like a certain red-head I know. I'll go get the kid."

"Hurry. You have little time."

Logan took the warning and swiftly walked out of the store to where Hank and Remy sat on the bench. "Hey kid, she's in there. She is going to take ya to live with Jean Luc. No more mobs, no more streets, just a safe warm home with a family."

Remy shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. His chin was slowly pulled up by Logan's hand.

"No tears kid, this isn't goodbye. I have it on good authority I will see ya again, sooner then ya think. Now me and Hank don't have much time, so I need ya to go on into the store so I know you made it alright." He wrapped his arms around the small boy in a loving hug and then layed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Remy broke away from Logan and went to Hank. Hank pulled him up into a strong bear hug. He let out a small squeak when the air was crushed out of his chest. "I'll miss y' Hank."

"I will miss you as well kiddo. Make sure to keep Hank the bear safe and with you." Hank felt the small nod against his shoulder.

Logan felt a small tingle in his left hand. He looked down to notice light coming from his fingertips. "Kid, ya need to go on in, your Tante's waiting for ya."

Hank noticed the light and put Remy on the ground. "Go on Remy, go inside." He gave the boy a gentle swat towards the door.

Remy gave them a small smile and a wave and ran towards the store. He was greeted at the door by Tante Mattie who pulled him into another huge hug. He turned to wave to the men who saved him, but found them gone. He was not upset, he knew they had to go. He knew he would see them again. 

THE END


End file.
